All I Want Is Her
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Samuel is infatuated with Amelie. He longs for her, everyday. A shortish oneshot giving a contemplatory glance into the feelings of our red haired man, the one for Amelie. Please R&R!


_Amelie and Sam!_

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sam's POV:_

I love her. She is my life. I would do anything for her. I would kill a vampire, or dive over a bridge or jump in front of a gun for her.

Oh wait, I already did that last one.

I jumped in front of a gun for her and I got this as my reward. A life as a vampire, something that I could deal with if Amelie stayed with me, and a life of a bachelor. Now, I know that one hell of a lot of the male vampires in Morganville _love_ the life of a bachelor: a different girl every night, no responsibilities, all that malarkey… but I don't want any of that.

All I want is her.

I want to be able to wake up next to her in the morning and tell her that she looks beautiful. I want to be able to help her zip up the zipper on her dress because it's at her back and her petite figure means that her own arms cannot reach it. I want to be able to look up from the morning paper and see her delicate body curled up on the sofa, reading a book that she has read a thousand times before but continues to reread because she loves the story. I want to be able to do _everything_ with her… but she won't let me.

She turned me into this creature so that she could be with me. She turned me into this so that I wouldn't die in her arms as I foolishly jumped the gun of a _human_, someone who couldn't hurt her if he tried, just to try and protect her. I put her safety above my own, and for that I paid the price: my life. I left behind my son for her; I left behind my entire life and the freedom to walk about in the sunlight without burning to a crisp, for her. I did everything that she could have expected me to do, and she repaid me by leaving me.

She left me alone. She left me with noone and nothing. She left me helpless. She expected me to go wild, upset that I belonged to neither human nor vampire (as I was always left out because of my age) race, but I didn't. The love I had for her, the love I _have_ for her, is too strong. If I ever tried to go off the rails, that would bring me back before anything destructive could be done. She has been my guiding force all the way through this new life and, even though she probably doesn't realise it, she has been the only thing that has kept me from committing suicide. My son doesn't need me, my grandson hates what I am, nobody in life needs Sam Glass hanging on.

If it wasn't for her, I would no longer be around. She is the thing that keeps me hanging on in this world, as I wait for the day that she comes here for me, to tell me that she loves me. I love her with all my heart and I know that my death would cause her pain, no matter what she proclaims to the world, to me. She turned me into this… I shouldn't leave her now, no matter what she says. I love her with every fibre of my being… if she wasn't here, I would have nothing worth living for.

But she _says_ she doesn't love me. She says that I am nothing to her but a new vampire of Morganville, someone that she doesn't need. I am _nothing_ but a _vampire_ to her… what lies! She needs me; that's why she calls on me at times when she needs someone to do her dirty work, or why she never truly and definitively says we're over. She pushes me away but I am never _truly_ away from her… there is a little hole in her barrier that I manage to sneak through sometimes… **sometimes**. Sometimes I get her where I want her… until she leaves me again. Until she decides to go and repair that hole, so I have to wait for _another_ hole to form for me to slip through her armour once again.

I look over at the other side of the room, where the one photo of Amelie and I together hangs on the wall. It is one that I took myself, just before I turned into a vampire. She looks so young, so _carefree_, as if there aren't any of the worries that weigh on her mind nowadays. It's as if you are looking at another person now: she frowns; I never see her smile, she looks as if she has aged a thousand years. But I still see her as the beautiful woman I fell in love with all those years ago.

She will never leave my heart. I will **never** stop fighting for her. She will continually be in my thoughts, my dreams, my wishes… I will never loose sight of the happy ending I **know** we deserve.

We deserve it.

After all, I jumped in front of a gun for her. Is there _any_ extremes I won't go to, to get the woman I love?

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_Please review – I thought it was a little different than my normal Amelie/Sam ones… I hope anyway!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
